1. Field
The present invention relates to a motorcycle including an electronic authentication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A No. 2007-276634), in an electronic authentication system for allowing operation of a vehicle, when ID information transmitted from a portable electronic key is right, key locking can be canceled by inserting an emergency release key into an emergency releasing key cylinder. The emergency releasing key cylinder is exposed by detaching a cover.
However, it is preferable that the emergency releasing key cylinder has such a structure that access thereto is hard to be performed from a viewpoint of theft prevention or the like. In this case, a space for allowing access of the emergency release key to the key cylinder is narrowed, and the emergency release key is hard to be inserted into the key cylinder.